In Freedom's Claws
by Filomene Hara
Summary: Keithak is the product of A breeding project designed to create the ultimate in quintessence tracking. His sole mission in life, finding Voltron. His world changes when he meets Matt Holt. Prisoner and test Subject. Soon it becomes clear they must escape Galra control. Crossposted to AO3


Keithak had never been quite so glad for his ever present mask. The smooth featureless metal disguising his pain and exhaustion as he forced himself to stand tall before the Emperor and High Priestess. He had only just returned from his long mission to find and recover the red lion, only to be brought before Zarkon and Haggar as soon as he stepped off of the ship and onto Central. But it had been the High Priestess herself who had requested his presence so who was he to refuse. He listened as best he could to her speech, ignoring the distortions at the edge of his vision. Even his handler, a burly Galra named Czyck, was shooting him concerned looks.

"You have done well, Tracer to have found the Red Lion so quickly, however your work is not yet complete. You have four more lions to find. Take some time to rest. Soon we will begin our hunt for the others." She told him. Keithak knelt before the High Priestess, head and ears lowered in a show of respect.

"You honour me, High Priestess. I shall live up to your expectations without fail." He intoned, managing to return to his feet gracefully. Haggar simply inclined her head forward, a clear dismissal.

"Do so and you shall be my finest creation..." She muttered, watching his back as he took careful steps to the exit. He could feel her eyes, and the eyes of Zarkon's generals as he left.

He only managed to make it to the next hall, out of sight of anyone except for Czyck before his vision went out completely and he stumbled, alerting his handler that something was wrong.

"Tracer, sir?" Czyck asked, catching up to Keithak, who tried to wave away his concerns, even as his legs shook and gave way on him, sending the smaller male to the ground. He could vaguely hear Czyck cry out in alarm, though his words were indistinct through the rushing of his ears.

"I am fine." He slurred insistently, even as he lost conciousness.

When he awoke again it was to a plain hospital bed and the soft whirring of a machine. The infirmary then, he thought with some disappointment . He had hoped to make it to his quarters before collapsing. He allowed himself a small sigh, reaching up to ensure his mask was still in place. The smooth metal was cool beneath his fingertips. It came as a comfort to his overheated skin.

"Oh. Are you awake?" An unfamiliar voice asked from somewhere at his side. He turned to find a strange alien creature occupied the bed next to his. Said creature appeared to be a bit smaller than he himself was, with cream coloured skin and wide brown eyes. Reddish brown hair fell past his chin, much like Keithak's own. He looked down to notice that the creature was wearing the prison uniform. A plasma cuff chained him to his bed.

"...Who are you?" The half-galra found himself asking. The other smiled brightly, glad to have gained a response.

"I'm Matt. Well, I have a prisoner number but I don't remember it. What about you?" He asked. Keithhak sat up to get a better read on the creature. His nose tingled strangely as he took in the other's scent. It was strange... Light and sweet, yet with something heavy... Keithak had never encountered anything he could use to describe it. It was nice, and had him relaxing almost without noticing.

"I am known as the Tracer." He finally replied. Matt gave a little frown, nose crinkling as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Uhm... Is that a title.. or is my translator acting up?" He finally asked, as if he were afraid of offending the other. Keithak inclined his head, taking in more of Matt's scent.

"It is a title, and the only name I go by now." He said, Matt's eyes softened in understanding. As a prisoner he knew firsthand how it felt to have your name taken away.

"Then what was your name before?" Keithak paused in analyzing the other's scent. It was oddly addictive and seemed to be affecting him somehow.

"Keithak." He found himself saying, despite his better judgement. Matt's face screwwed up almost comically as he attempted to pronounce the Galran name.

"Keit-hak, Keith-hak? Can I call you Keith for short?" The half galran started, ears flicking up in surprise. A small name? This strange creature was quite forward! Keithak's face heated up in embarrassment, too shocked to speak or move.

After a few minutes of silence Matt began to grow concerned for his newfound friend.

"Keith? Are you okay?" The Doctor cleared his throat, choosing to announce his presence.

"Ah Tracer, sir I see you have awoken. Lieutenant Czyck was quite concerned when you suddenly collapsed." He commented as he checked his patient's monitors. Keithak turned to him with wooden movements and an unseen blank stare.

"... Medical Officer Ulaz... Yes I am perfectly fine. I should apologize to Czyck for worrying him." He said slowly. Ulaz nodded absently as he stared down at his monitor, brows crinkling with confusion.

"May I check your vitals personally Tracer? My monitor seems to be acting strange..." Keithak gave a wooden nod as Ulaz approached, still a little dazed.

Ulaz stiffened as he leant down to the Hybrid's level, unnoticed by the one in questioned. a strange expression came over the Medical officer's face as he looked between Keithak and Matt.

While Keithak hadn't caught any of this, Matt had. It was out of character from what he had seen of Ulaz's behaviour previously. The Doctor's eyes seemed almost calculating for all that could be read from glowing yellow pools. He seemed to recover quickly, however and continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'd like you to come in for daily checkups for the time being as I am a bit concerned for your health." He said already braced for Keith's protests.

"Medical Officer, I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself." He said, fluffy ears folding back in distaste. Matt would have laughed at how cutely expressive those cat like ears were, if he wasn't internally freaking out that his masked friend had ears AND a tail in the first the meantime Ulaz held up a clawed hand, halting the other's protests.

"I am sure you can Tracer, and I am already compromising. If it were up to me I woud be keeping you under observation. You have an important mission Tracer, but please watch over your health more carefully." His tone brokered no argument. Matt watched mesmerized as Keith's head and ears tilted, tail lashing from side to side in annoyance. He marvelled at how easily he could read the other, even without seeing his face.

"You do not need to concern yourself." The smaller of the two tried once more, only to be met with a stern look.

"I insist." Keith forced himself to give nothing away as he gave a nod, standing and collecting his cloak.

"Very well. Until next time, Medical officer Ulaz." He stated. he stopped tilting his head in confusion as he looked to Matt, giving an odd half nod of goodbye, Matt waved cheerfully as the other left, Ulaz calling out to his retreating back.

"I will be informing Lieutenant Czyck as well!" Keith seemed to wilt at that comment and Matt couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight, quickly falling silent at Ulaz's strangely knowing look.

"You seem in high spirits today Matt. No ill effects from the serum I gave you?" That brought his mood down, and his mind back to reality. For a moment there, talking with Keith... He'd forgotten he was a prisoner.

"Nope. Still alive, and It didn't hurt too bad." He muttered sourly. In all honesty his situation could be a lot worse. Ulaz wasn't a terrible guy. He didn't put Matt through anything too terrible and he let him stay in the infirmary. He was the type of guy who liked to gather information in a more hands off manner, willing to listen to Matt explain some of human anatomy and history instead of cutting him open and finding out for himself. He shook his head, telling himself to stop with the pity party as Ulaz took a blood sample and gave him a quick physical.

"The Tracer doesn't speak too often, yet you seemed to be having a nice conversation." Ulaz commented idly, far off from his usual probing questions on humanity. It through Matt off.

"Keith? I don't think we were having too interesting a only really introduced ourselves." Matt answered thoughtfully, looking down at Ulaz who had frozen in place, looking up in surprise, mouth half open.

" You used a small name?" He asked. Matt rubbed at his neck nervously.

"I can't really pronounce his full name. He didn't seem to mind..." He said, wondering what sort of Galra Social custom he'd broken. Maybe it was like the Japanese? Ulaz only hummed in response as he concluded his examination. Finally he stood and stepped away.

"I think you have earned a break for today... Get some rest while I take care of my other duties." He left rather abruptly after that, leaving the human to his own devices. He flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. What the heck did he do now? Sleep wasn't an option. He pulled a stolen tablet from beneat his bed, deciding today was another day of trying to make sense of... any alien language really, he wasn't picky. There wasn't anything else he could do.

Keithak sat alone in his quarters, deep into a meditative trance. It had taken longer than ever to find the wealth of golden power within him, meaning his Quintessence was way too low. No wonder he collapsed so suddenly like that. Surely he had pushed himself too far in his hunt for the lions. Scanning an entire galaxy at once was no small feat; no one had ever even attempted it supposed that was why he would excel, and survive when no other Tracer had.

How long would he have to rest, he wondered, before The High Priestess and Emperor would be pushing him to go even further in his quest for the lions of Voltron. A week? Czyck would push for a month at least; with Medical Officer Ulaz backing him he may even succeed. The hybrid couldn't deny that he needed the rest, but he also knew how badly the emperor wanted Voltron back, and how impatient he could be. If Keithak didn't perform his duty there were plenty more where he came from. He didn't have the luxury of being valued. His ear twitched in annoyance as he slowly made his way out of his trance, sensing his handler's presence within the room.

"Yes Czyck, what is it?" He asked, turning to his handler with a curious tilt to his head.

"This is not what we meant when we told you to rest sir Tracer." He stated voice heavy with disappointment. Keith allowed himself to smile, knowing it would go unseen beneath his mask; it may have been only Czyck's duty to look after him, but he simulated care very well.

"I do not have such luxury Czyck. This is a good enough compromise is it not?" His handler sighed, eyes glowing with sympathy.

"It is getting late Tracer, sir. You can use this time to rest like the rest of us." Keithak got to his feet with some difficulty through the exhaustion weighing his limbs; he ignored Czyck's outstretched hand.

"Very well then. Rest well." He said as he went to his chambers.

"Rest well." Czyck echoed. He didn't follow his charges lead, instead slipping back out of their shared quarters when he was sure the Tracer was in bed.

As Keithak drifted in between sleep and wakefulness, his thoughts turned to the sweet smelling creature from the infirmary. He had been quite open and friendly, especially for a prisoner. He turned that scent over and over in his mind.

Every Galra knew that finding their mate was based upon scent. His foster mother had told him all about it before he was taken by the druids. It would be a scent wholly unique to your destined partner. and only you would find it irresistable.

It had certainly been an irresistable scent, and like nothing the hybrid had encountered before. Was it possible this... human was his mate? No, he thought, shaking the notion away. what would be the odds? And anyway, Matt was the only human he had ever encountered. perhaps they all smelled like that. He finally slept falling into his dreams.

Two figures met in secret, in a place free from other's influence.

"Are you sure about this?" One asked the other, who nodded.

"There was definitely a reaction. It's more than possible."

"If it is true, then it would be an oppurtunity we cannot pass up."

"This is our oppurtunity to get rid of the Tracer." The other said, with an air of finality.

"I hope you have a plan then." One stated. They parted ways when a plan had been set.


End file.
